The Night Of The Living Dead
by devilgurl4
Summary: Inu&Twi The Suffolk base has a outbreak of a dangerous virus and now bring the living dead back to life kag&sess,Edw&sang,bell&iny,miru&des,Jas&ali,Emm
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Light Dead

Character

Sesshomaru- 18 Inu demon

Kagome -17 Inu hanyo/miko

Inuyasha -16 inu hayo

Bella -17 inu hanyo/miko

Sango - human

Miroku - human

Kikyo - miko

Edward - vampire

Alice - vampire

Emmet - vampire

Jasper - vampire

Rosalie - vampire

And who ever else i decide to put in hear

prologue

In a city called Suffolk, Va there was a breakout on a top sercet virus where alot of people die because the main computer went crazy. It was try to keep the virus from breakout but a group of agency went down to the Suffolk main base to see what had happen when everything went wrong. Now there is dead people coming back to life but with only one thing on their mind and that is to feed.

The virus spread throughout Suffolk creating the living dead where ever it went with only little survive to make it. Now the government is try to cover it up for it and to start right back where they had left off when the breakout happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Living Dead

Desiree Pov

It was the year of 2005, and my parent's was now working with a company that specializes with different types of drugs. It was a great new start for my sisters and me. We were very happy that we were going to live different from before. If only I know that before the incident and everyone that was dead was coming back to life.

Bella Pov

It was so great our family decide it to move to a better place. The company that my parent's work at it so big. Cannot believe they even hire them because my mom is a dog demon and my dad is monk, so when they mated it was bad because they was cast side without any mercy from their kind. We were so happy and then mom and dad are gone because of a stupid incident that destroyed people lives include my family.

Kagome Pov

I love my sisters because we are triples we feel what each other feels, so it very hard to be mad at the stupid company to make this happen and now we have to install the backup plan that shields up our house with the best weapons. So now, I do not want to look out my window because I am scary that I will see my parent's as a zombie a living dead.

Chapter One

Sesshoumaru Pov

CALLING ALL OFFICERS TO THE MEETING ROOM

Sir not to be rude but why are we being call down here?

Oh, Caption Sesshoumaru just the man I was looking for because we have a big problem in Suffolk, Virginia.

Sir what kind of problem are you talking?

The problem am talking is that Suffolk is over run by zombies and I mean a fucking a lot of them.

Therefore, sir you are telling me that zombies are in Suffolk, but what does that have to do with me sir.

Yes, Sesshoumaru I need u and the best men we got to go there and look for people that are alive.

Also, before I forget you have to shot them in the head. You and your men can be in their demon form also. Whatever you do kill all the zombie there.

Yes sir, I will leave now.

**IN THE MEETING ROOM**

What the fuck are we doing here?

Inuyasha shut up before you get us in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**IN THE MEETING ROOM**

What the fuck are we doing here?

Inuyasha shut up before you get us in trouble.

Whatever Miroku, they are the ones who call us here and never told us why.

**CALLING MIROKU, INUYASHA, SANGO, KOGA, KIKYO, SHIPPO, AND RIN TO MEET IN THE WEAPON STATION NOW!**

Inuyasha Pov

Man people need to make up their mind where they want us," thought Inuyasha.

Come on, we need to the weapon station now.

They all walk down the hall when they got to the door they saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

Sesshoumaru what going on that we were need to go to the weapon station

Inuyasha we have a important mission so I need all of you to go and get ready and take as many weapons that you will need.

Sango Pov

I standing there looking at Sesshoumaru as he tell us that we need to get ready for some mission. It must be important if he will take his half brother with him when they cannot stand each other.

Sesshoumaru if don't mind me asking why is this mission important?

People it important because we are going to Suffolk, VA because of zombies are there. We are to kill them, also before I forget all of you who demons can go in the demon form just so you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Desiree Pov:

Man, I hate this fucking zombies all they do is try to eat people it nasty looking and so are they. I wonder when people from other places is going to realize what happening. Let look on the computer to see what up outside. Ok everything thing looking in the back and side cameras.

KAGOME, COME HERE NOW!

What is it sis?

Well, do you think we should contract someone so that they can us?

Look sis, there no else out there beside the undead.

Kagome Pov:

I know I am being a bitch to her but I need to strong because the oldest of us. We have live in this house for couple years now, and have not seen a living person yet. Maybe I should hit the gym.

Desiree, keep a eye on the screen ok, I am about to hit the gym.

Nom. Pov:

Kagome went her laptop look up Pink on her computer. When it was booming through her speakers, so went her punching bag and went at it.

(Pink Don't Let Me Get Me)

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right

Hit to the side, hit the ground kick

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself

Uppercut, side to the left kick to the head, punch to the face

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

what got into you Kagome?

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Nothing Bella now go up stairs and work on the weapons

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Hit punch kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sango Pov:

"Are you telling me that we are going to Suffolk which is surrounded by zombies. We are to kill them and look for people who are living."

"Yes, Sango we are and that means that we have to live now before we leave is anyone not really to do this?"

"NO, SIR"

Nom. Pov:

As everyone was getting their guns and their bodysuit, they didn't see Sango leave the room. Sango walked to her office and sat down and open a box from under her desk. Then open it up and pull a picture out show four little girls smiling at the camera.

"Hope all of you are well so, that I can see you again."

Before she left her office she pick up the picture turn it to the back and look at the words there that said:

_**We will miss Sango hope we see you again love you sister from another family xoxoxo**_

She put it in her pocket near her heart. She finally walk out of her office and down the hall and in the weapon station because she still did not get her weapons.

Sango List:

Guns

Check

Knives

Check

Swords

Check

Throwing knives

Check

Shippo Pov:

Man it like a video game but it real and I have to go through all that. Then there Rin who so innocent and does not like to kill even if she in the military and then there me. I am only 120 and the youngest of the demons but I am still scared to dead by it.

"Shippo are you scare?"

"Yes, I am Rin I don't think that I can do this but then if you think about the other way around what if you or I was in that position."

"You or Sesshoumaru would save me. You always do and I know that you always will. To make up to you I will too, if you want to that is."

"I will never let anything hurt you, I promise."

"Come on you two love bird, Sesshoumaru is ready to hit the road."

"Coming Inuyasha yelled Shippo and Rin at the same time and when they realized that they did they both blush as they walk to the car.

In Suffolk

Bella Pov:

Man I hate this shit because now my sister and I cannot do anything anymore. Well, I can say is that are moves are getting better now. My sister and I are different from one another. Kagome is better at fighting and is a quick thinker, Desiree is very good on computer, and while we are still on her she can hotwire a car faster than anyone I know and that saying something, and then there me I am very good with weapons.

We help each other with their problem and likewise for the other person.

"**BELLA AND KAGOME, PLEASE COME TO THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW."**


End file.
